A drunk mess
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: Everyone gets drunk, except for Maka. Now Maka has to deal with them and their crazy drunk antics. Rated T for drunkness.


Here we go. I wasn't exactly sure on how to capture the SE characters drunk, but here it is. I tried.

* * *

><p>It was absolutely Chaotic! Or at least that's how Maka Albarn would describe it. Everyone was ,save for herself, drunk. Only a few hours earlier Liz had called inviting her to Gallows Mansion for a small party, and of course there was alcohol. Maka was the only one drinking juice. Soul and Black Star teased her for this and Liz was trying to convince her to just have one sip. Now these idiots were stumbling around and hanging off the walls. Maka sat on the couch in attempt to think on how she would deal with these imbeciles.<p>

"I AM A G-GOD!" Black Star drunkenly screamed in Maka's ear. Maka held her head in pain because of this foolish act. Patti burst out laughing due to this scene.

"Black Star!" Maka complained, "that was my ear."

"OH c-come on -hic- Maka. You wish you were as g-godly as me!" Black Star loudly slurred out. This apparently caught Tsubaki's, who was lying on her stomach on the floor, attention.

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR! Just shut up! Do you know how hard it is to deal with your moronic self? HUH? DO YOU?" She yelled in drunken furry then passed out on the floor, because the sudden outburst took up most of her energy. Patti laughed even more.

"You're j-jealous too T-tsubaki," Black Star wobbled to the kitchen. So he wouldn't hurt himself Maka followed him, but not before checking up on Patti and Tsubaki. Tsubaki was asleep and Patti was near that state as well. Once she knew her friends in the living room were okay she went in the kitchen. Soul and Black Star were in there rummaging in Kid's cabinets. Most likely for more booze. Maka stood there watching in aggravated silence until Soul approached her. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook them vigorously. Maka winced at the sudden roughness.

"Have you -hic- seen m-my baby. He was just in h-here,"Soul slurred. Maka groaned in discomfort. _These idiots_, she thought _you would thin__k they were high__._ Maka was about to open her mouth and ask Soul what in the hell was he talking about when Black Star interrupted.

"Found it!" He yelled. He was holding up a watermelon. Soul walked over to Black Star and the so called infant and kissed it.

"S-son, I thought I -hic- lost you." He said lovingly. Soul took the watermelon out of Black Star's hands and rocked it. Feeling highly unconformable with the scene Maka slowly backed out of the kitchen. She walked back into the living room and looked at Tsubaki and Patti. They were both knocked out cold. Letting her motherly instincts take over, Maka decided to cover them with a blanket. The only problem was that there was no blanket. Thinking that she should ask Kid for one she headed upstairs to search for the OCD shinigami. Maka traveled upstairs and chose a random hallway to walk down. She continued to walk down it until she heard the sound of someone throwing up. _Not good _Maka thought. She followed the noise into Liz's room and then she headed into her bathroom. Just as Maka expected Liz had her head over the porcelain throne.

"Liz? Are you alright?" Maka asked with her voice full of concern. The brunette/blonde turned to her. She was about to answer, but she was interrupted by brown chunky liquid flowing out of her mouth and into the toilet bowl. Maka sighed. She looked around for something to tie Liz's hair up with. Her short search concluded when her eyes landed on a black and white stripped hair bow.

"T-thank you," Liz manged to say as Maka tied up her hair. Liz threw up one last time before getting up and stumbling in her room. Maka looked at the poor girl and grabbed her arm in effort to help. Liz motioned Maka towards the bed to let her know that's where she wanted to go. Once she finally got there she flopped onto the matress as if her life depended on it. "G-good night, M-maka," Liz drunkenly murdered before she drifted off to sleep. After that was said and done with Maka quietly exited the room.

_I almost forgot why I came up here_ Maka thought as she walked away from the door. She found her way to Kid's room and quietly opened the door. As she entered her eyes widened in a mild shock. Kid's room was absolutely messy. _Because of his obsession you'd think it would be clean in here_ Maka thought. She walked around the piles of clothes wondering were Kid was. After a quick look over of his room she still couldn't find him. Thinking he wasn't in there she headed towards the exit , but stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of objects falling to the floor. She decided to check the bathroom and sure enough the OCD teen was in there. He was going though the drawers in his bathroom an taking the contents in them out. Feeling that motherly instinct kick in Maka rushed over to him.

"Kid, what's wrong? Why are you making a mess?" She asked as if he was her child. Kid mumbled something. "What's that?" Maka asked. Kid turned around and looked at her. His usually beautiful and confident eyes now lost and confused.

"It's s-symmetrical," he said "it needs to be asymmetrical." With that said Kid went back to doing his task at hand. Maka sighed and put a hand on her head. All of her friend's antics were giving her a headache. Also she had no idea of what was worse, Kid being obsessed with symmetry or Kid being obsessed with asymmetry.

"Calm down," Maka told him "and take a deep breath." Kid stopped what he was doing long enough to hear her words then as soon as she was done talking he continued. _Oh God_ Maka thought. She let Kid go on with his antics for about thirty more seconds before she Maka-Chopped him into oblivion. Kid was now unconscious and on the floor. Maka dragged him into his room and to his bed. She picked him up and laid him down. Then she picked up a black comforter that had been laying on the floor and covered him. Maka walked to Kid's closet hoping to find a blanket in there. She opened it and found nothing but clothes, so she tried another closet. To her luck there had been four blankets in that one. She grabbed two and headed down stairs to put them on Tsubaki and Patti.

Tsubaki was still sleeping on the floor and Patti had moved to the sofa. Maka laid the blankets on her unconscious friends. Maka sat down to think for a second about the situation. _Alright Liz, Tsubaki, __Patti, and Kid are all taken care of that just leaves...Black Star and Soul_ Maka thought. She mentally winced when she thought about what she had to deal with. Maka got up and slowly moved towards the kitchen. She closed her eyes and hoped that they were passed out on the floor. Maka stopped in front of the door took a deep breath and opened it. She slowly opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped and eyes widened to the size of paters at the scene she witnessed before her.

* * *

><p>The rest is up to your imagination.<p>

Leave what you think happened in a review.

Please Review.


End file.
